This invention relates to a transporting device and more particularly to a hay bale transporting device which may be used to transport the extremely large bales that are now being used in cattle-feeding operations. Many baling devices have been recently designed which enable hay to be rolled into bales in excess of 1,000 pounds. The large bales are difficult to handle and are difficult to transport from one location to another.
Many types of bale transporting devices have been provided but the same are somewhat inconvenient to use and normally include a great number of moving parts. Additionally, the conventional bale carriers are not designed to be used for transporting anything other than hay bales.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bale transporting device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bale transporting device which may also be used for transporting livestock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hay bale carrier which has an open rearward end to enable the carrier to be moved rearwardly around the bale.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier having a novel equalizing means for raising and lowering the U-shaped frames means in a level manner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a transporting device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.